


Mine to protect

by Whatwashernameagain



Series: Keep him safe collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Delinqunet! Virgil, Detective! Logan, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is basically cuddling everyone to make them feel better, M/M, Situated after chapter 23, Spin of one-shot of detective AU Keep him safe, and snuggles, but can be read seperately, he would never admit it though, pets that are pests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwashernameagain/pseuds/Whatwashernameagain
Summary: Former delinquent Virgil Raine’s life has finally gotten back on track under the care of detective Logan Sanders, but after his dark past caught up with him and caused a friend to get injured he is devastated. The urge to simply disappear and protect those morons from the dangers he keeps attracting is hard to resist. Logan knows his little delinquent well though and ensures he feels safe and cared for and helps him realize that they can rely on each other. Holding him is no hardship at all for the man who’s made it his mission to provide protection for his family after all.





	Mine to protect

**Author's Note:**

> I knooooow I'm in the middle of a monster of a book and should focus on getting on with it, but I read this one-shot called 'octopuseseseses' by welove1stiykboi and couldn't resist writing a fatherly-cuddly piece myself. It's soft and cute and more angsty than expected but when is it not with me. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Logan sighed as he once again heard a thumping sound from the room that had become Virgil’s own. After they’d finally come home from the hospital, the young man had looked ready to collapse, guilt and fear about their near miss, about the injury of his friend pressing heavily against his mind. Instead of trying to flee their care again, the former delinquent had avoided getting captured by Roman’s well meaning hands trying to gently forestall his escape again and had locked himself into his room. 

Fear twisted in Logan’s stomach as he gently taped a band aid over his partner’s large, well manicured hand. The younger detective looked quite crushed, and not only because Virgil had made sure to scratch and kick him properly for trying to hold onto him. Roman had done the right thing though. From the start of their relationship, Virgil had feared for the safety of his voluntary protectors, had feared his dark past catching up to him and hurting them. He was far too selfless to not try to remove himself from their lives. Well. That would not do. He’d have to calm his little delinquent down before he hurt himself or talked himself into leaving again. The keys to Logan’s front door were still hanging from their hooks next to the door after all, tempting him to unlock the door and slip away in the cover of nightfall. Logan’s unadorned ones, Roman’s impractical, colorful Disney ornaments as well as Virgil’s simple and practical purple carabiner hook. Logan had gifted in to him so he could attach his keys to his belt loop when he kept them inside his pocket. The idea of the young man loosing access to the place of safety he had created for him had made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He wanted him to feel secure in his right to come and go as he pleased. To know that this flat wasn’t just Logan’s anymore, but _theirs_.

After sending Roman to his spot on the couch with the stuffed unicorn Prince Sparkles and the glittering monstrosity of a balloon he’d gotten from the hospital (it rained glitter _everywhere_ ), where he put a Pixar movie on for him, he quietly knocked on Virgil’s door. 

“What?” The young man growled after a too long pause. The older detective imagined the young man freezing like a deer in the headlight. 

“It’s me. May I come in?” He asked softly, making his voice calm and even. 

With a grumbling sound following another long pause, the sound of a key turning in the lock indicated his invitation. Entering the room, Logan took in its state, as well as that of his charge. Virgil had apparently gotten busy pulling all of their shared books from the shelve to reorganize them, probably simply to give his nervous hands something to fidget with. His own organization was certainly not the issue! Logan prided himself in his system for _very_ good reasons! 

The young man was already looking uncomfortable at dislodging something in his apartment like he had done when the older man had first brought him here to recover. It was a setback the attentive detective observed with growing worry. The fact that his adopted friend one now moved around the kitchen like it had become his to rule over had given them all great comfort. Cooking had become a form of relaxation for him and he’d finally grown unafraid of hitting Roman’s fingers when he tried to steal a bite or of telling them to get out until he was done when he wanted his peace and quiet. The rudeness had warmed Logan for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. There was nothing to do now but once again try to reassure him of his right to be here with them, no matter how awkward he often felt about taking initiative in initiating their affectionate gestures. He had gotten much better with practice though.

“Sit with me, please.” He requested, settling on the bed he had held the then bruised and frightened creature on for the first time. It felt very long ago that Virgil had been brought to his guest room, beaten and defensive and very brave still. He’d been bird-thin under his hands then. The fact that he was slowly starting to gain weight had reassured Logan greatly. As he settled his palm over the bowed back tentatively now, he could still feel too prominent bones, but could not spot the individual ribs through the fabric of the t-shirt. His protecting hoodie had been flung into the corner in an uncharacteristic fit of untidiness. It smelled of disinfectant, Logan guessed. 

His little delinquent looked cold in the worn fabric, and far too small with the way he hunched his shoulders. His pale hands were twisting the t-shirt compulsively, no doubt missing the long sleeves. 

Wordlessly, Logan allowed his arm to slip around his shoulders, drawing him closer gently. Virgil was small enough to fit under the taller man’s arm perfectly, especially as the tension finally leaked from him after a few long moments. He sagged against his friend’s chest, leaning his cheek against the cool fabric of the dark blue vest. 

Fondness welled up in the tired young man. He felt so drained, so beaten by the unfairness that was life. All of those idiots were trying so hard to protect him from his past, not caring if they got hurt. The weight of his failures pressed hard against his mind. Everything felt so _heavy_. 

And yet, here he was, being pulled against the side of a man who was probably still trying to swallow down a complaint about the disruption of his book-sorting-system and who was walking around his own flat with his tie still firmly knotted and not even the buttons on the sleeves of his pressed dress shirt opened. His socks matched the color of his vest. He was such a square. Virgil was hit by how much he loved this painfully tidy nerd. More tension drained from him as Logan’s hand rubbed up and down his arm before pulling the soft blanket over his narrow shoulders and resuming his hold. His go-to move when someone was sad. The fucking nerd. 

His little smile of endearment brought mortified, _terrified_ tears to his eyes. He could have lost this fucking moron today, could have lost all of them, because they stupidly demanded to stand between him and the world when it was clearly he who should be hurt! He clasped a hand over his mouth, tasting bile, tasting loss. 

His world churned briefly, uncomfortably, as he was manhandled by the secure hands on him. After a brief moment of disorientation, Virgil found himself lying on his bed with Logan holding onto him tightly, squishing him against his broad chest and soothingly running his hands through his perpetually tangled hair. He held on. 

Breathing was difficult for a long moment, as if the emotions he’d tried to hold at bay were pressing down on his chest. He trembled. 

“It is alright, Virgil. You are safe and so are we. The worst is behind us now. I need you to stay with me now, alright? Listen to my voice and concentrate on nothing else.”

His name was spoken like an endearment. 

Wrapping his larger body around the little delinquent, Logan did his best to shield him from the world, from his own mind, and kept whispering to him, letting him feel the vibrations of his deep voice where their chests were pressed together. A sob escaped the young man that shook his whole body. 

Logan tucked his tear-stained face into the crook of his neck, his heart breaking. His little one. He’d never thought adopting this infuriating creature that had caused him nothing but trouble in the past would make him feel _so much_. So much helplessness and fear and protectiveness and love. 

He whispered to him for a long time, rubbing his back and allowing him to cry himself out. 

Their moment was finally interrupted as the blanket they were lying on was pulled insistently, an angry, chirring/screeching sound accompanying the motion. Unlike Virgil, Cat the raccoon had had no problems gaining weight and was now attempting to haul all of it up the side of the bed. 

The creature, another of Logan’s unwillingly adopted strays, was not fond of stress and had hidden under the bed upon feeling Virgil’s restlessness. The useless critter. Now that the young man had almost cried himself out, it climbed over them with pointy feet and claws and tried to squeeze itself into the nonexistent space between the two men with an annoyed gurgling sound. _How_ had Logan managed to find a beast this ill mannered?!

“ _Verdammtes Mistvieh_!” The older detective cursed quietly as he got hissed at for not making room quickly enough. The hairy monster unfortunately liked no one and only barely tolerated anyone close to it. Except for Virgil. 

A watery laugh escaped him as the still quite patchy and scruffy creature insistently curled itself into a ball under his chin, making their embrace a little awkward but far more amusing. His neck got licked. Hiccuping slight, Virgil curved his body to accommodate his friend. It was always so defensive, having it seek his contact was all the more precious for how rare the occasion was. Logan was less amused though.

With an annoyed huff, he freed himself from the unsanitary creature. Tears on his clothes he could easily handle, but the striped fur of this monster got _everywhere_. It gurgled at him, snapping its jaws. 

Feeling his little delinquent tense upon feeling abandoned, Logan made sure to quickly situate himself behind the young man, curling around him like a large and warm blanket. A sigh escaped Virgil that seemed to make him even smaller in his arms. 

“I know your day has been very difficult, but trust me, with time and distance after traumatic events your constitution should improve rapidly. You have so far proven to be remarkably resilient and I believe that we can overcome this obstacle together.” He promised, soothingly brushing back too long bangs out of Virgil’s pale face. The purple was growing out, showing raven strands at the roots. 

“Not worried ‘bout myself.” The other mumbled into gray fur.

“I am aware. But it is alright. We are all safe and the danger has passed. You are feeling responsible, but it would benefit you to remember that we are relying on you as much as you are on us. We trust you because we know you would do the same for us.” 

Virgil stayed silent. It would take a long time to truly help him get over his guilt, but Logan had time. He stilled as his calloused hand was captured. Nimble, cool fingers undid the small buttons on his sleeve, helping to make him more comfortable. Virgil watched over them as much as Logan watched over his little delinquent, he just didn’t notice it yet. But he would with enough patience. Pressing an inconspicuous kiss to the now smoothed out locks, Logan held onto the young man under his protection until his fingers got bitten by the _gottverdammter, dreckinger Waschbär..._

_Why_ was he keeping this unpleasant, ill-mannered raccoon again?

Right. Virgil was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! And so are stories, so you know I love all of you! *hugs you all obnoxiously*


End file.
